


Unknown

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: What if Roman, Logan, and Patton were hiding the fact that there was a secret light side, and Virgil didn't even know? Thomas has seen all the dark sides now, after Orange had been revealed. An unknown light side?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is Very short and I wish it was longer.

“So,” Thomas sighs, “Is that all of you?”

“I guess that’s it.” Virgil responds casually, noticing the other three start to fidget.

Roman had a blank expression but fidgeted in place waiting for permission to sink out. Logan stared dead-on at Patton, almost as if he were waiting for something.

Patton responds, “Yep. I guess so.” in an unenthusiastic, timid manner.

Logan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and kept his gaze. Virgil immediately knew something was off.

“What are you guys hiding?” Virgil accused. Thomas looked around at the others, furrowing his eyebrows. Logan tapped his foot impatiently.

Thomas notices the glare that Logan is aiming at Patton. “I-Is there another side, Patton?”

Patton let out a high-pitched “Weeeeeeeell,” and Thomas’ mouth dropped open, steeling himself from freaking out. “Maybe they’re one of the “Other” sides, I now I’m curious.” Thomas thought.

Logan decided that was enough permission, and said, “Yes. There is another side, but we were waiting for the opportune moment to tell you. It was established that, among the three of us, when you asked if there was another after Orange we were to inform you that yes, there is another. I’m guessing they, Roman and Patton, were wanting to wait a while to tell you because of the overwhelming-ness of your latest addition of us Sides.”

“Yeah, okay, but you didn’t have to LIE!” Virgil interrupted, looking at Patton with a weird expression that Thomas couldn’t place.

“Sorry for not informing you, Virgil. We were going to inform you before we informed Thomas.” Logan states, and Virgil’s face goes blank.

“That’s super useful to me now, thank you.” Virgil replies, Logan opens his mouth but Thomas interrupts.

“When do I get to meet them?”

The rest of the sides look at him with varying expressions ranging from concern to excitement. Although, Roman was the only excited one on the spectrum.

“Whenever you please!” Roman starts. “You just have to be in the right mindset. The time will come soon, I’m sure!” He finished gallantly. 

Thomas nodded his head and sent the sides on their way.

Virgil couldn’t help but think how they kept the light side a secret from him, or why. How could they have hidden that from Thomas, and especially him?


End file.
